1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power allocation of a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining a transmission power for a multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) subframe for intercell interference coordination (ICIC) in a multi-cell wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In this disclosure, the term heterogeneous network refers to a network in which a macro eNB and a micro eNB coexist even when the same radio access technology (RAT) is used. A heterogeneous cell refers to time-frequency resources in such a heterogeneous network.
For example, under the assumption of a heterogeneous network in which a micro eNB and a macro eNB are adjacent to each other, if a User Equipment (UE) served by the micro eNB receives a desired signal from the micro eNB, the UE may be subjected to interference by a strong signal from the macro eNB.
Such interference may be expressed as intercell interference and the above example relates to intercell interference generated from the eNB to the UE on downlink. Similarly, intercell interference may also be generated from the UE to the eNB on uplink.
Accordingly, a method for providing transmission power information for the specific downlink subframe is needed in a multi-cell wireless communication environment in which intercell interference is generated, so that data demodulation performance of a UE configured to receive a specific downlink subframe and interference elimination performance of a UE affected by interference caused by the specific downlink subframe.